


Hoodie Thief

by goddessofmoon85



Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoodies, Living Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85
Summary: Kuroo's favorite hoodie has gone missing.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Hoodie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm branching out into different fandom and trying my hand at new things. Right now doing mostly short prompts. Hope you enjoy

“Have you seen my hoodie?” Kuroo was digging through the laundry baskets. “Kenma, are you listening to me?” He rounded the corner looking for his boyfriend. 

“Kenma!” 

“What?” Kenma jerked his headphones off. 

“I was talking to you.” 

“Sorry, I was focused on my game.” Kenma paused his game, turning his attention to Kuroo. “What did you want?” 

“I can’t find my Nekoma hoodie.” Kuroo came up behind the couch where Kenma was sitting wrapped up in a blanket. “Have you seen it?” 

“No. You had it on over the weekend that was the last time I saw it.” 

“Well, it’s not in my closet and not in the laundry.” 

Kenma unwrapped his legs and pulled the blanket off his feet. “I can help you look. Maybe you just over-looked it.” 

Kuroo stared at Kenma’s feet. “Are those my socks?” 

“Um…” Kenma pulled his feet back up under him, looking sheepish. “No?” 

“Your answer shouldn’t be a question.” 

“Yours are so soft and warm.” Kenma mindlessly picked at the blanket around his shoulders. 

Leaning over the back of the couch he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulders. “What else of mine have you taken, my little clothes thief?” Kuroo kissed the side of his head. 

Kenma turned away, his cheeks growing warm as they dusted pink. “Umm...Nothing.” 

“Sure...come on help me find my hoodie please.” Kuroo turned walking back to their bedroom. 

Kenma slowly unfolded himself, keeping the blanket tucked around him. He shuffled back to their bedroom. Kuroo was already digging through their closet. 

“Where all have you checked?” Kenma asked hugging the blanket closer. 

“Everywhere. Put the blanket down and look in the dresser.” 

He kept the blanket pulled tight as he started digging through the dresser drawers. He made a good effort, he really did. “It’s not in here.” Kenma huffed, playing with the edges of his blanket. 

“Kenma! Why won’t you put that blanket down? Did you even look?” 

Kuroo walked over wrapping his arms around his bundled boyfriend. “Kenma?” 

“Kuroo?” 

“Kenma!” 

“Kuroo!” Kenma cocked his head looking at Kuroo. “Are we playing a name game?” Soft laughter escaped his lips. 

Kuroo chuckled at the silliness, “Kenma, I know you’re not tellin’ me something.” 

He tightened the blanket. “Why do you think that?” 

Kuroo grabbed the blanket, tugging on it trying to unwrap him. “You and this blanket. You don’t usually cling to this blanket.” 

“Maybe I’m just cold.” Kenma tried to shrug him off, blushing. 

“I don’t think that’s it.” Kuroo teased, catching the corner of the blanket. “You are wearing a pair of my socks.” He pulled harder finally loosening Kenma’s hold. 

The blanket fell to the floor. Kuroo finally saw what Kenma was trying to hide. 

“My hoodie!” Kuroo gasped, before letting a grin creep up his lips. “You seriously sat there and even helped me look for the hoodie you are currently wearing.” 

Kenma looked at his feet sheepishly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to give it back.” His hands were hidden completely by the long sleeves, lookin’ like little paws. “I can take it off and give it back.” He sighed, golden eyes downcast.

Kuroo grinned, getting closer to him, “You know, I’m getting a little tired of you always stealing my clothes.” Kuroo tugged at his hoodie sleeve that covered Kenma’s arm. “But, you look so dang cute in my clothes and the way they swallow you up. Keep it on. Looks better on you anyway.” He leaned down kissing his boyfriend on the nose. “I’ll forgive your thieving.” 

Wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist, Kenma snuggled against his chest. “They smell like you and are so warm. I just can’t help myself.” 

Kuroo draped his arms over Kenma, sighing happily and hugging him, “Keep it for now. I will put another one on that you can steal later.” 

Kenma just buried his face against the warmth of his boyfriend, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos keep me thriving. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


End file.
